


Not Before

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm worse than George, Not Beta Read, Poor Dany, Sad Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: “When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before.”





	Not Before

She sat up in bed, sweaty, and teary eyed. Daenerys Targaryen couldn't grasp reality. Her husband and son were dead. And she was still mourning. Oh, how she missed them. Every night she dreamed of what Rhaego looked like, maybe he had purple eyes and blond hair and tan skin, maybe he was tall, or short, she also dreamed of other children she would`ve had with Drogo. She dreamed of them on the throne.  _For Rhaego!_ , she thought. She loved them both dearly. Also what Daenerys Targaryen would give to see them again. 

What she would do. She'd burn mountains, trees, people and cities, anything. SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING. She wrapped herself in a ball. 'She's too young to go through this,' Said Jorah Mormont. 'at her age, she shouldn`t be mourning a husband and son,' She wondered what Rhaego would think of her dragons. 

She closed her eyes and saw daughters and sons running around the Red Keep. She wanted this. She put on her robe and walked out of her rooms. _A queen must be stoic._ , 'Are you okay?' Asks Grey Worm. 'I'm fine,' She said walking to the throne room.

'Let's start,' She said, 'Um, your Grace,' She sat on her throne, 'You're not dressed,' Said Missandei, 'Oh,' Said Dany. She wished for her husband and her son.


End file.
